REUNION AND LOVE
by Annabeth Dover
Summary: Bella has to leave . When she comes back will all be the same? What about Edward? HEA
1. PROLOGUE

Hello! This is my first Fanfiction story. I hope you like Bella and Edward as much as I do and enjoy the story. Reviews and opinions are appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is Stephanie Mayers

PROLOGUE

* * *

" Bella! You're back!" Alice shouts out as she runs towards the arrival area and wraps her arms tightly around me. I see one of my oldest friends and smile. She hasn't changed a bit in the last 2 yrs.

" Hey, roomie," I hug her back. Behind her, I see a tall woman with long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. She looks like a model. Maybe she is one. I cringe as I think of my messed up hair and clothes.

" Meet my present roommate, Rosalie Hale. She's moving in with her boyfriend aka my brother, Emmet."Alice introduced us. We chatted as we walked with my bags towards the parking lot.

" You brought your car? Will everything fit?"

" No and no." Alice says, keeping suspense.

Shrugging, I started to chat with my friends, new and old. Rosalie seems really nice. Her humor has the right amount of sass in it. From what I remember, Emmet needs it.

Alice calls someone and a moment later, a silver Volvo pulls up. One I know all too well.

" Surprise!" Alice breaks my reverie. Then, Edward comes out, his copper hair tousled to perfection,as cheesy as that might sound. I look into his eyes and am taken back to junior year, to the day I first met him.


	2. The Day We Met (10-11 09:36:47)

A/N- TheGirlWithNoMemory: You have given me my first review. It feels so good to get a good review from an anonymous person, if you know what I mean. I really wanted to thank you. You just made my day. :)

Please remember that even if I can't reply personally, all reviews are appreciated.

I will try to post every week , but no promises.;)

Please enjoy!!!

Twilight is not mine.

Edward POV - 4 years ago

Today's a normal day. I woke up at 6:30 am and played the piano for half an hour. Claire de Lune got me ready for the day. I can't wait for college. But it's still 1 year to go. I pack my bag and am eating breakfast when Emmet clambers down the stairs." Hey Eddie! " he says ruffling my already messed up hair. I grumble, hating the nickname.

" Just get in the car. We're going to be late." I mutter unlocking my new Silver Volvo. People underestimate the power of Volvos. It's powerful fuel efficient car with a good mileage. Plus, they look cool.

Reaching our school, at Forks High, I park my car in my favorite lot. I notice a silver Prius pulling up next to me. I don't pay attention to it.Getting of I'm just about to lock my car when I see a brunette bumps into me. I've never seen her before.

" I'm so sorry," I hear her voice. On her baggy sweatshirt is the gryffindor symbol. She pulls her long hair back into a loose ponytail, and looks up. She's up to my chin. Her skin is quite pale for New Jersey. I must say, she looks quite pretty.

" Oh, it's alright. Are you new?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

" Yeah, can you show me to the office? I just came from Kinnelon" she said walking by means I led the way.

" You don't seem to be from here. " I said.

" Surprisingly, I'm from India. I came when I was five. I don't know why I'm so pale. Probably some gene's from my dad's side. I'm a junior. You are?" she stopped abruptly.

"Oh, me too," I said excitedly. She seems like a nice girl. She can be a good friend. The hallway was filled with the buzzing chatter of students. All eyes were on the new girl. Quickly, we picked up her schedule. Most of them matched with me. She might make a good friend. Just then, Angela comes up to me. I feel myself feel weird. Like I want to talk but can't. I have always liked Angela. Today something seems changed. Like the attraction has increased. Normally girls stay away from me due to my nerdy self. I mean though they like my looks, they stay away. Plus, Angela is my best friend. Luckily, Angela speaks." Hi! Who are you?" She asks.

" My name is Bella." Just behind her, Ben comes up.

" These are my best friends, Ben and Angela," I introduce them. She shyly mutters a hello. Then I notice Bella's stare. She's staring at Ben, her cheeks tinged a light pink. She quickly looks away. Interesting. Ben doesn't

notice.

The day passes normally and Bella and I are already friends. I find out that she's also Shawn Mendes fan.

" You don't want to be too clumsy, you might fall and need ' stitches' " I joke.

Bella just glares.

The bell rings and we leave. I am eager to get back to school. My introvert self has made a new friend.

* * *

:A/N - So, how was it? Don't worry, Edward and Bella will get together but a little later. This idea is actually taken partially from a true incident that happened to my friend. So, please enjoy and thank you for the encouragement:)


	3. Chapter 2:Confessions about Crushes

A/N- OK, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Twilight is not mine

Chapter 2: Confessions about Crushes

Bella POV ( A FEW MONTHS LATER) 

Forks has really grown on me. I have three best friends, though I secretly crush on Ben.

Ben is soooooo cute. He has these cute deep brown eyes that look so beautiful when he laughs. When he blushes, seeing the pink tinge makes me soar. He loves Harry Potter, and is kind of nerdy, in a really good way. I might be spending too many hours thinking about him. UGGH, get a grip on yourself. He is your best friends. What if you lose him?

As we walk to Biology class, I look at Edward. He has turned out to be the best friend I've ever had. In just a few months he has learnt my likes and dislikes and even a few of my hobbies. He makes jokes about my my clumsiness. I can always depend on him.

Today, Edward was walking beside me and Ben and Angela were walking ahead. It was clear that Edward liked Angela though I never confronted him. We always sat in the same row - me , then Ben ,then Edward and Angela. Angela started to laugh about something. Edward gawked at her with goo goo eyes. I still don't know how he stayed quiet for so long.

Anyway, on entering the classroom, I got a huge shock. The seating arrangements were changed. In the front of the class, a new teacher was writing Mr.Banner in block letters. There were no longer full rows, only tables of two. As the students came in, I noticed none were sitting.

" Hello, since Mr.Twik has retired recently, I am your new Biology teacher. I thought we would mix things up and I'd assign you seats. " Mr. Banner said.The students groaned. He didn't notice.

I have to admit, I was secretly hoping to sit next to Ben, though I don't think I could act upon my crush yet.

" Soo, for this column, - Mike and Jessica ( they were super happy), Brandon and Chelsie, Ben and Angela, Jackson and Elissa, Zach and Alexa, and at the back, Edward and Bella."Mr.Banner read from his list.

I was a bit disappointed but at least I was next to one of my best friends. I took my seat next to Edward, watching him sigh as he looked at me.

" So, disappointed, aren't you?" he suddenly asked.

" What?" I asked.

He repeated the question.

" Why would I be disappointed? " I asked.

" Because I am too." He replied softly.

" How long have you liked her?" I asked.

" Since the beginning of the year" he muttered under his breath. His cheeks tinged pink.

" She's been one of my best friends for many years. I can't lose her."

" I know." I replied honestly.

Then I noticed Ben taking out his books. He has such a sweet habit of putting bookmarks in his study books. Apparently they make it more interesting to read. I watched him.

Edward smirked.

" I know you like him," he said.

I blushed.

" Well, there's nothing we can do right at this moment." I said.

Edward glanced at me, a soft smile played on his lips. " Do you know, what a low blood sugar patient said about blood sugar ?"he asked.

" What?" I asked.

" It isn't in my blood," he replied laughing.

Though the joke was cheesy, but I laughed along anyway. He could always make me laugh. With that the class started and the previous topic was forgotten for now. At the end of the day, we walked out of the class together as best friends again and Ben and Angela remained ignorant of our little secrets.

Awaiting a new day with new opportunities was always exciting but for some reason, even with the slight disappointment, I was still absolutely giddy. I'm not normally so super active. Today as we went for ice cream, I didn't lose my balance once over the slippery grounds. We just laughed and talked like usual. I just felt a little different. I really don't know why.

A/N- So, how was it? Please review :)

For those who might not know, In My Blood is a song by Shawn Mendes a Canadian singer. So the joke is In the pun of the song reference.:)


End file.
